1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly to public safety and commercial call centers.
2. Background of Related Art
A prank call to an emergency call center (e.g. a 911 call center) is a serious and dangerous offense. Unfortunately, as technology advances, so do the occurrences of such crimes.
Prank calls to emergency call centers range in terms of severity and motive. For instance, kids attempting to humor themselves may make seemingly harmless prank calls to emergency call centers, meanwhile holding up the time and attention of emergency dispatch personnel. More calculating prank calls to emergency call centers include swatting and diversionary calls.
A swatting prank call to an emergency call center is a call that attempts to lure emergency respondents to a fabricated emergency situation. Swatting prank calls have at times resulted in the dispatch of SWAT teams, bomb squads, and/or police personnel to unsuspecting homes and businesses and have led to numerous injuries and expenses due to road closures and property damage.
A diversionary prank call to an emergency call center is a call that attempts to lure emergency dispatch personnel to a particular location to divert police enforcement away from ongoing criminal activity. Diversionary prank calls are notably used by drug dealers.
Avoidance of prank calls, particularly to emergency call centers, is desired.